What If
by immortalgod
Summary: This is a short story about what would of happened if Klaus and Caroline had met when Klaus was in Alaric s body and how the storyline of TVD could have changed if he had fallen for her earlier that he did... What If... This will be only few chapters story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Know Thy Enemy**

"Rick, seriously?!" Caroline yelled at him throwing her hands in the air with a furious look on her face. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Klaus looked at her confused and amused at the same time. Was she talking to him? The guy, who`s body he was temporarily inhabiting was a boring history teacher named Alaric… Rick could be his Nickname… So yeah, she might as well be talking to him.

Klaus double checked her. At first sight she looked young, beautiful and annoying, so he suspected she was his student. Yet she talked to him in singular? And so casually? Could she be his girlfriend or something? Maybe the history teacher was a dirty playboy guy and liked seducing young teenage school girls on his free time. He almost licked his lips at the thought of this girl in his bed. She was something… But right now he had work to do… Maybe he would steal her away once he got his body back. It wouldn`t even be fair competition for the poor teacher though, it would be like stealing from a church… He sight trying to decide what to say to the girl, he probably wouldn`t even remember her when he achieved his goal and returned to his body…

"I`m sorry… I…" he started saying but was cut off by the doppelganger and her witchy friend.

"Stop harassing our favorite History teacher, Caroline…" said the doppelganger as she neared. She looked like she was on a good mood.

_Uh, Caroline, the best friend. _Thought Klaus. She is supposed to be the vampire Katerina turned for the sacrifice. He had to admit she had done well. She had found the moonstone and the doppelganger along with a witch capable for the spell, and she had turned a vampire and a werewolf. If things hadn't went north for her, he would`ve probably freed her for her apprentice or at least grant her the mercy of killing her quickly.

"You`re out?!" Caroline asked choked. "Aren't you supposed to be imprisoned in the Salvatore arresting house with the two mighty knights guarding the castle?"

Her voice was disapproving and judgmental. While the frown on her face made her look adorable.

"What`s gotten you all biter?" asked the witch but Klaus only had eye for the blond vampire for some inexplicable reason.

This wasn`t right... He had come all this way for the doppelganger. She was the key to breaking the curse. She should be the one he shouldn`t be able to stop staring, not the irritatingly childish and surprisingly hot best friend…

"Well, somebody stood me up!" she said glaring at him with an intimidating gaze.

She was certainly something... He thought shaking his head.

Bonnie – the witch – rolled her eyes at the blond vampire girl while Elena answered:

"I figured that just because the oldest and the most dangerous original vampire in the history of time is coming after me, that shouldn`t stop me from going to school… I took a page from your book… I`ll just wear a smile and go on living my life like a normal teenager…"

"Aaaand…" the blond girl said expectantly making a gesture at her to go on.

"And I`ve seen the logos…" she said smiling exhaustedly. "We`ll come to the dance Care…"

The girls eyes lit up like candles and the smile she wore on could make an entire room full of darkness shine bright. Klaus-Alaric smiled and looked down. Yeah, he would definitely have her once he took his body back.

Caroline started clapping her hands enthusiastically while jumping up and down, not knowing the dark thoughts forming in one of her companion`s head. She was like little child, Klaus thought and felt an unfamiliar tenderness forming in his heart. A desire to protect her from the darkness this world held in… He immediately shook it off and growled inwardly. One day in that teacher`s body and he was already starting getting attached.

"You`re not gonna regret it I swear!" she said cheeringly before her face changed from happy into an outraged one in less than a second, when she saw something or rather someone, behind him. And people thought that _his _mood swings were unpredictable…

"Hey! Where do you think you`re taking that?!" she yelled at the boys carrying something heavy that looked like a speaker into the gym. The boys literally almost dropped it when they saw her intimidating and bossy glare. She took few steps towards the boys and they backed away a little. "I`m sorry I`ve got to take care of this…" she muttered before leaving.

He almost replied something like "take your time, love!" but he had to restrain himself. He didn`t exactly knew in which manner did the teacher refer to these people and he wanted to be extra cautious.

"I`m so gonna regret this!" murmured the doppelganger as soon as the girl disappeared to scold the gang for not memorizing all the setting plans…

"Are you all right Rick?" Bonnie asked looking at him worriedly. "You seem a little… off…"

Klaus gathered himself, tearing his gaze from the blond girl and put on his best poker face before answering:

"Yeah… Just stress…"

"So, how did you get stuck with working with Caroline?" Elena asked amused.

_What? He was working with the blond vampire? What was that about? Why hadn`t Katherine told him anything?! _

"I have no idea…" he said making an effort to sound vague and to steal some information if possible.

Elena smiled and stroke his shoulder sympathetically. It took every inch of control he possessed not to jerk her hand way from his and snap her neck. He was Nicklaus Michelson; no one was allowed to touch him without asking permission. And most importantly no one was allowed to feel pity on his behalf, just fear… Only fear…

"Well, good luck then Rick." She said before she headed towards the cafeteria. "You`re gonna need it…"

Caroline came a minute after her friends left.

"So…" she said smiling with faking patience. "Are you gonna like… help the guys carry the stuff in or what?"

_Ah, so that was the job huh? Play the fetch boy… She is so gonna pay for this! _He thought.

"Why are we even doing this?" he asked attempting to stall. He had better things to do than to carry _stuff _for a stupid decade dance. "Aren`t we supposed to be like, super scared of the big bad wolf coming to town to kill Elena?"

"Not you too!" she said looking disappointed and tired of probably repeating the same thing. "Our lives can`t be all about whether or not that vamp-werewolf freak shows up and kills us all! He could show up any minute, he could already be here right now, for all we know… I mean come on! We don`t even know what he looks like! And I refuse to be intimidated by a pathetic ancients sadistic vampire in the last days of my life, got it?!"

Klaus tried very hard not to laugh. None of what she said was funny, but the way she said these things… She was most definitely scared and she should be, no one had ever insulted him the way she had seconds ago and had lived to see the day, but she refused to show any of it. She was amazingly good at putting up a show in order to hide her feelings from others. This was – is – something he did himself.

"So yes, we`re really doing this!" she continued defiantly. "We`re gonna eat, drink, we`re gonna dance, we`re gonna have a great time… as much fun as we possibly can have, we will… And when Klaus comes back to town, we`ll deal with him… like we always do, together… But until then our biggest crisis is how to turn the gym in the greatest sixties dance floor ever, till tomorrow night. So get your ass over to Matt`s track and help him with the stuff!"

And just like that she took a huge breath and stormed off.

_Ooooooh, boy! She is so going to pay for this!_

* * *

><p>Klaus was this close to killing Caroline and ruining everything.<p>

She was bossing around ordering him and the rest of the crew where and how to put things and it was getting in his nerves. No one was a boss around him! He was the one giving orders! He was the Alpha m-

"Rick, hurry up!" she yelled as she waved her hand, interrupting his course of thoughts.

Klaus growled but complied.

Caroline`s face was stern and worried, causing his annoyance to change into fake concern.

"Is everything ok?" he immediately asked scanning the room when he saw her face.

"Damon, called, they`re waiting for you in the boarding house…." She informed him a little tensed. "Klaus made his first move…"

Klaus fought hard to hide his smile when he saw her alerted eyes. So, the thought of him _does _intimidate her. For some weird reason he found this arousing…

"What was it?" he asked faking worry.

"Honestly, everything Damon said after Klaus made a move, is kind of a blur…" she admitted. "He said to meet him at the boarding house though."

"Does that mean we won`t be coming to the party?" he asked curious.

"You wish!" she said slipping from her worried-lost look in her angry-bossy look.

_My, my… And I think __**I**__ have problems with my temper…_he thought.

"We are all going to the decade dance. That sick masochistic bastard won`t ruin out last dance together!" she said angrily.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. He couldn`t take it anymore though. No one was allowed to insult him… NO ONE… Especially a shallow little baby vampire...

_More insults huh? _He thought.

He never was a stable person. His impulses were the only thing in this world that could truly control him And right then and there the only thing he so strongly desired was to punish the blond vampire. And that was exactly what he would do.

He sighted.

_This girl had it coming. _

"All right, everybody out!" he said in a loud clear voice and Caroline watched with surprise and confusion while everybody move at the same time in Alaric`s command. "Go back to whatever you want to be doing. Not you, Deena, you`re gonna finish what Caroline started here, right after we leave and tell everyone it was Caroline`s doing… Everyone, move!" he clapped his hands impatiently. "Come now, we don`t have all day…"

"What`s going on?" Caroline asked with disbelief examining Alaric`s face intensely. He stared back with cold eyes and a sadistic smile. "Rick?"

Her voice trembled once when she said the teacher`s name. She stepped back a little narrowing her eyes to him, not quite believing what her senses told her.

"Oh, I think you already suspect what is it that`s going on, love…" he replied taking one threatening step towards her.

She measured his cold gaze and arrogant features.

"You`re not Rick are you?!" she asked a little shocked and a little frightened while she kept backing up until her back came against the wall and she halted abruptly.

"Nope…"he said smiling and stepping closer while she was trapped. "Make a guess, sweetheart…"

Caroline stood completely still while he trapped her in between his hands and leaned in to whisper in her ear: "I`m the source of your worst nightmares…"

Her breath hitched when she saw him pull back and stared back at her, amused by the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Klaus…" it only came out as a whisper.

He smiled.

"You`re a smart little thing aren`t you love?" he said tilting his head to one side.

Her heartbeat and heavy breathing was all that sounded in the huge gym. Klaus played with her golden locks while she clenched her hands into fists trying to calm down and figure out a logical curse of action, so she could destruct herself from panicking. She was going to die…

"Are you gonna kill me?" her voice sounded a little louder than a whisper and she had to avert her eyes to the ground. She hadn`t realized that the words slipped out or that she was that frightened. A strange feeling of de ja vu crept into her chest… a feeling she couldn`t quite explain…

"Not yet love…" he answered with a sad smile… "First I have to teach you some manners…" he said these words like he was explaining to a two years old kid that she had done something very, very bad… It was ridiculous!

"You insulted me, Caroline…" he said slipping back in the angry zone. "I have to make you pay for that, love… I was opting on compelling you never to be disrespectful towards me but I`m suspecting you`re consuming vervain like the rest of them…"

Caroline closed her eyes wishing to wake from this nightmare…

"Oh, no, no, no, no love…" he said in hushed tones stroking tenderly her chicks with both hands as if he wanted to comfort her. "Your nightmare hasn`t started yet…"

These were the last words she heard before everything went black…

* * *

><p>Ok... So this wasn`t even close to what i had in mind...<p>

Let me know what you think though... :)


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2: CAPTIVE**

* * *

><p>"Seriously?! Caroline Forbs?! From all the people in Mystic Falls you choose to bring here the most annoying, insecure control freak bitch in the world?!"<p>

"Silence, Katerina!" Klaus said sitting with one leg underneath him on the bed next to the lying girl.

From outside he looked perfectly calm but another word from the doppelganger would`ve result in ending her miserable life. She felt his temper and decided to follow his order.

"Besides you should be happy…" he added smirking at her while he pushed some of Caroline`s locks away from her face almost tenderly. "You`ll have some company."

"I would rather go back to stabbing myself!" Katherine murmured.

_Would I? _she thought to herself and robbed her knees, still sore and bloody from that morning`s stubbing.

Klaus smiled at her. And then as if he had heard her thoughts he asked:  
>"Would you now?"<p>

Katherine remained silent making Klaus smile even wider. They were at Alaric`s department. Katherine still sat on the chair he had positioned her in the morning and Caroline lay on the king sized bed next to where Klaus sat.

"All right enough stabbing for today!" he said finally breaking the tensed silence. "Go get cleaned up. I will need your assistance."

"For what?" asked the doppelganger almost mechanically while she stood to do as she was told.

"For punishing a really rude baby vampire…" he said with a ridiculously sweet voice while tenderly stroking the blond vampire`s chin.

"Sounds incredibly like torturing…" Katherine replied with an interested smile playing on her face.

Klaus smiled evilly. _Oh, Katerina, you have no idea._

"Don`t take long, my dear. She should be waking up any moment now…" he said "We wouldn`t want to keep her waiting now would we?"

Klaus stood from the bed where the blond beauty was "sleeping" and decided to pour a drink. He could hear the shower running and he could also hear Caroline`s cautious breathing and he knew she was awake. He smiled waiting for the blonds' attack. He didn`t had to wait for long.

Caroline threw the covers away and raced towards the door, clearly she had figured that in Alaric`s form he couldn`t catch her. Clever girl!

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed ah she tried to live the room from what it seemed the fifth time.

She pushed and pushed again and again trying to get through the glass preventing her daring escape from happening. She had to get out; she had to warn her friends about Alaric.

"You`re wasting your breath, love!" Alaric – Klaus said sitting himself comfortably on a chair. "That spell is powerful!"

Caroline then decided to race towards the window. She didn`t care if people saw her jumping from the window. She would have a lot more trouble if she stayed there. But as soon as she opened the curtains the sun started burning her face. She cursed and backed away hitting the floor and moving away while trying to heal herself.

"Damn it!" she yelled between her cries. "My ring!"

"You mean this little thing?" said Klaus who was amusingly watching her efforts to escape. He held out the ring for her to see, while smirking. "I think I`ll hold on to it until I`m done with you. Not that it would make any difference if you were wearing it. This whole house is spelled love, you wouldn`t be able to escape from the window."

"Then why won`t you give it back…" she growled at him.

"Because I`m a sick, evil creature who likes to torture you…" he replied still smiling.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she whooshed towards and grabbed her cell phone. She should at least warn her friends. She sighed with relief when the screen lit up. But soon she figured there was no service. "Oh come on!" she protested fighting the urge to throw her brand new phone away.

"Are you out of options yet?" Alaric – Klaus asked still looking amused.

"Not quite yet!" she spat out right before grabbing and pinning him on the bathroom`s door. She crushed his neck with her hand and her pupils dilated.

"Let me go!" she said firmly.

Klaus laughed so hard his whole body shook from it.

"Silly girl!" he said finally still laughing. "Do you really think that compulsion would`ve worked on _me_?!"

Caroline stepped away confused and alerted.

"You`re on vervain." She more stated than asked.

"No love, I`m simply an original in a human body." He replied an unwavering smile playing on his lips as he made his way towards her. "I can`t be compelled. That quality – like many other – is still intact no matter what form I`m in…"

"You compelled everybody in the gym…" she breathed as the realization hit her.

The tables had turned now. She was the mouse and he the cat. She backed away watching him coming closer. She could see the evil glint in her favorite teacher`s eyes. She could tell now that it wasn`t him. In fact she saw him as a completely different person than Alaric.

"Yeah, compulsion, one of the tricks that`s still here… as is this…" he launched forward grabbing her wrists and turning her around to pin her on the wall next to them. He held her hands above her head and came incredibly close to her. "Oh, yes love… Some of my power is still here… You see? I`m still strong…"

"Maybe…" Caroline said breathlessly. "But I`m desperate!"

She kicked his manhood taking him by surprise and then her forehead connected with force with his. His hold on her loosened and she took the chance to whoosh away. She had seen the ring on his right hand so she grabbed his neck from behind.

"I`m sorry rick, I hope you won`t really die!" she said before snapping his neck.

Well, at least trying to snap his neck.

She was about to kill him when the door swung open and Caroline felt the strongest headache she had ever experienced.

"Agh!" she exclaimed as she fell on the floor holding her head tightly. She closed her eyes tightly willing the excruciating pain to leave her body and tried to suppress her screams.

"Please stop it!" she cried out.

A dark haired man stood and looked down at her before looking away towards him master.

"Shall I?" he asked Klaus.

"Well I would like to hear more pleads from her first Felix…" he said shrugging indifferently while smiling. "Go on sweetheart, plead for your freedom…"

"Screw you!" she yelled gritting her teeth.

The pain grew impossibly stronger and her cries got louder.

"Sorry love, what was that?!" he asked still smiling.

Caroline didn`t answer. She couldn`t think past the pain she was feeling. She wasn`t entirely sure she heard him correctly.

"What`s going on?!" Katherine asked entering the room with only a towel covering her body.

"I`m just waiting for sweet Caroline here to plead for her release!" Klaus replied nonchalantly while sitting on an armchair and bringing his hands on his lips. "Isn`t that right love?"

Katherine half laughed.

"Good luck with that!" she replied as she started getting dressed despite the fact that two men were in the same room with her. Not that they gave her any attention. Klaus was concentrated on the blond baby vampire in front of him, which was bravely – or stupidly –refusing to cave and the witch was concentrated on making the girl suffer.

"Elaborate Katerina!" he commanded. "Or I might be tempted to extend your punishment…"

"Well…" said the doppelganger as she put the last cloth on, a blue sleeveless shirt. "She`s one of the loyal and proud ones. She`s pathetically stubborn but not as pathetically weak as Elena!" she rolled her eyes. "She`s a survivor but she`s too proud for her own good! In other words, you can torture her all you want but unless you threaten someone she cares about she won`t budge…"

Klaus listened carefully but not once did he take his eyes off the crying and screaming girl.

"Shut up! Shut up Katherine or I swear- ugh!" she yelled still fighting to remain awake. It was quite amazing to see how much of courage this new vampire contained. Her fierceness was unforeseen.

"Enough!" Klaus yelled as he stood up from where he sat.

His witch immediately lowered his hand and took a step back. Klaus closed in to where Caroline laid on the floor her hands buried deep into her hair. He sat on his feet and leaned closer to the blonde`s face. She wanted to protest to twist his hand and to snap his neck, but she was too weak to move.

"Go on Katerina…" he said softly.

Caroline`s eyes widened with fear and she looked pleadingly at the doppelganger.

"Katherine don`t!" she cried out a plead.

"I`m suggesting her friends, Matt – her boyfriend – is a good blow, Tyler, Bonnie her best friend, I would say Elena but I`m doubting you`ll hurt your precious doppelganger until the ritual…"

"No Katherine please!" she cried while tears run down her face. "Just stop there, please!"

"I can`t Caroline." She replied coldly. "If I don`t tell him he`ll compel it out of me and if I say something else while compelled… He`s gonna kill me for real…"

"If you say another word I`ll be the one doing the killing!" she yelled ignoring Klaus`s amused and curious glances and forced herself to sit up while drying her tears hastily.

"Her parents are her greatest weakness. She loves her mother but her father is the one she favors-" she didn`t get to finish her words. Caroline was on her, pinning her in the wall while holding her by her throat. At first she was surprise she could so easily take Katherine on, but then she remembered that the bitch hadn`t fed correctly for days and was weakened with Klaus` extra torture sessions.

"You bitch!" she yelled while squeezing her neck with frenzy. "Traitor! You`re a coward little traitor! No wonder everyone hates you and you will die hated! I am glad he has you, that way I`ll be sure your death will be as painful and pathetic as you deserve!"

Klaus pulled her away as her tears started falling on her cheeks again.

"Now, now… Be a good girl!" Klaus said with amused voice while pulling her away from the brunette.

"Traitor!" Caroline mumbled while she made weak attempts to escape his iron embrace. "You`re a traitor!"

"Shhh, love…" he whispered in her ear from behind her. "Calm down…"

She didn`t.

Klaus turned her around and force her to look at him.

"I said _calm-down-now_!" he whispered the last three words aggressively; It was almost a threat…

She stopped struggling and looked down as she held her hands in the air as a manner that indicated surrender.

Klaus smiled pleased with her actions.

"There…"he said still smirking. "Now, tell me love, what would you do for these you love?"

Caroline said nothing, she just looked down.

Katherine scoffed.

"Katerina, if you don`t shut up this instant, that will be the last breath you took."

Katherine glared at Caroline but dared not to alter a word.

"Did you not hear my question love?" he asked the blond vampire despite the fact that he knew she had heard him perfectly well.

"Yes." She whispered still refusing to look at him. She figured that going against his will was not a smart thing to do.

"Yes what?!" he asked smiling victoriously.

"Yes, I heard you." she said bitterly while looking at him defiantly. "And I would do anything for the people that I love! I would do anything for my family!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow while the smile disappeared from his face. He could definitely relate to the girl and he found it weird to say the least. What could he have in common with a child? She was like a new born ignorant baby in front of him.

"Would you, now?" he asked.

"But you wouldn`t know anything about family, would you?!" she asked menacingly.

She had crossed a line…

For a few seconds she saw everything go black and heard a loud sound echoing in the room. She felt sharp pain to her right cheek and that`s when she realized: he had slapped her. Hard.

"Watch-your-mouth!" he threatened using his husky voice.

Klaus sighted loudly and started pacing in front of her angrily. He then abruptly stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin gently to turn it towards him.

"Look, what you made me do!" he said angrily. "I have never raised a hand on a woman in my entire existence!"

"Should I be honored that I`m the first then?" Caroline replied bitterly.

"Careful…" he said dangerously.

The room was impossibly silent. No one dared to talk as the two of them stood eyes locked in the same spot. The silent messages passing between them made Caroline shiver but she dare not look away. She could literally feel his power and hers felt like a joke in comparison. She had never felt so completely powerless, not since Damon...

Klaus` phone buzzed and everybody yelped in surprise, everyone **but** Klaus himself.

He took a few steps from the blond vampire and checked his phone.

"It`s Damon." He announced. "He wants to meet at the Boarding house…"

"You should probably go…" Katherine said quietly. "Alaric is Damon`s best friend and partner in crime, if you don`t leave now, he`ll suspect something`s wrong."

Caroline glared at her but said nothing.

"I guess I have to live then sweetheart…" he said smiling at Caroline who glared back. "But don`t worry, I`ll be back soon enough…"

"Can`t wait!" she stated sarcastically.

Katherine gave her the "Are you suicidal?" look but Klaus only smiled amused before making a gesture to his witch to follow him.

_Why is she still breathing? _He asked himself. _Anyone else would`ve died long time ago…_

"You two play nice!" he ordered. "If I see blood anywhere, I`ll end your lives with my bare hands."

And that was all he said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you duff? I said how did you end up here?" Katherine asked annoyed at her lack of response. "What does he want with you? Why is he so patient with you, anyone else would be dead by now? And why did he said he wanted to punish you for being rude? What did you do to him to make him so angry as to risk exposing his plans by abducting you?"<p>

Caroline sighted.

"How many questions will you ask me before figuring out that I`m not gonna answer any of them?!" she said exasperated.

"What a relief, she can speak!" Katherine joked.

"Is this a joke to you?!" she yelled turning towards her. "You practically sentenced everyone I ever cared about to death and now you`re making stupid jokes not even apologizing?!"

"Sorry, apology`s not my strongest suit!" she said not losing her wit just yet. "And don`t exaggerate I didn`t give everyone in, I left some few out…"

"And I thought you of all people would be reluctant about helping Klaus murder my family…." She retorted watching the other girl go pale. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" said the brunette taking an aggressive step closer to her.

"No Katherine I`m not delusional…" Caroline spat. "I know you haven`t any feelings!"

They both went silent for awhile.

Katherine sat on a chair next to Caroline and when she finally spoke her voice was low and sincere.

"If it makes any difference, I hope he won`t kill them." She said in a low voice. "But just for you to know, he will kill you…"

"I know, I insulted him and he`ll get back at me…" she said mechanically.

"What? No!" retorted the other girl. Caroline turned to look at her confused. "He won`t kill you today Caroline, he needs you. He`s probably gonna _punish_ you for – well I don't quite know what`s your _crime_ – but he`s saving you for later…"

"Later?" the blond asked more confused than ever.

"There`s a reason why I turned you Caroline." She said looking down. "I had a plan, offer Klaus everything he needed for the ritual in exchange for my freedom. I had all needing ingredients, the moonstone, a witch to cast the spell, the doppelganger, a werewolf – well the last one was ruined when Damon killed Mason but I had a plan B just in case!"

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed gathering both hands in front her mouth. "Tyler… You made Tyler turn so you could use him!"

"You`re missing the most important piece!" she said arrogantly. "I also needed a vampire…"

Caroline`s eyes widened in realization.

"He won`t kill me now… because he wants to use me for the sacrifice…"

Katherine nodded in agreement.

Both girls were wrong though. Klaus wouldn`t kill Caroline now, and he wasn`t planning on killing her for the sacrifice either, not anymore. He had plans for her…

Big plans…

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Damon said grumpily as Alaric entered the room.<p>

_Seriously? _Klaus thought making while closing the door behind him. _Are they for real? What is this like a foursome, or something?!_

"I`m sorry I`m late…" said the teacher.

Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight…" Damon said before wearing his dangerous look – the one Klaus thought was ridiculously stupid. "Klaus made his first move…"

Alaric looked surprised while Klaus was fighting to suppress his chuckle.

"So we find him and then what?" asked the doppelganger. "What`s our plan of attack?"

_Yeah, kids? What`s your plan? Do you have one? _Klaus thought laughingly.

"Me…" said the witch. "I`m the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him…"

Klaus was surprised and confused. Wasn`t she supposed to be powerless? How could she take down an original?!

"That`s not gonna be that easy…" Klaus said before realizing he was speaking. Call it ego but he couldn`t help it. "I mean, he`s the biggest, badest vampire around…"

At that point Damon agreed and made a move to take down the witch. To Klaus` surprise, with a single swing of her hand the witch threw him to the other side of the room.

_So Katerina was right, the witch do have powers…_

"Well, I was impressed…" Stefan stated watching the whole scene.

And Klaus couldn`t agree more with his old ripper friend.

"It doesn`t matter if he`s an original, I can take down anyone who comes at me…" the witch stated. "I can kill him Elena, I know I can…"

Klaus looked at the witch.

_Okay, she needs to die first._ He thought. _Soon._

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?!" yelled Katherine after Klaus revealed Caroline`s punishment to them.<p>

"Don`t make me repeat myself!" he retorted commandingly as he pour a drink for himself.

"I`m not letting her anywhere near me!" Caroline exclaimed taking a step back. "Let alone giving her blood…"

They heard something shattering to pieces as Klaus threw his glass on the wall behind Caroline. She felt some of the pieces sticking inside of her back but refused to flinch, not even when he grabbed her from the upper arm and brought his face so close to hers, she could literally feel his breath on her face.

"You will do exactly what I want you to do!" he whispered so dangerously that Caroline felt shivers running down her spine. "Now, Katerina go ahead!"

Katherine wanted to refuse him but his compulsion took over. Though even if he hadn`t compelled her she would`ve done it out of fear.

"You are not allowed to stop until I tell you to and you will tell me only the truth when I ask you a question do you understand me?" he asked her compelling again.

"I understand!" she replied.

"No!" Caroline complained as she struggled in vainly to escape Klaus` hold. He had her locked into his embrace her back to his chest and his head buried in her hair. "Don`t do this…"

"Stop fighting love…" he warned when she kicked Katherine. "Or I swear I`ll make sure that one of the names Katerina entrusted me will end up in one of the Mystic Falls` gravestones!"

She immediately stopped moving as a single tear escaped her and she was grateful that he couldn`t see her face, she hated it when she cried…

"There`s a good girl…" he said pleased and Caroline could literally feel his smirk.

She felt Katherine`s fangs biting into her neck and felt the familiar sharp pain. She didn`t make a sound as opposed to Katherine who choked on it while drinking her vervain-full blood. She almost felt sorry for the doppelganger. Almost…

"You`re a stubborn little thing aren`t you love?" she heard him whispering in her ear. "Taking blood against one`s will is pretty painful, yet you make no sound…"

"I guess I`m just used to it…" she spat back bitterly.

Klaus wondered what could she mean, if she meant she was used to pain or to someone drinking her blood against her will. Either way he felt a strange surge of anger. Like in the morning when he wanted to protect her from all evil, even from the evil _he_ was capable of…

He pushed these thoughts away. He couldn`t get softer now, not when he was so close to finally having everything he always wanted.

"Enough." He said as he felt the blond girl going limp into his arms.

Katherine immediately pushed away and started coughing, spilling blood everywhere. The vervain was burning her tongue, her neck, while she had difficulties breathing without felling that she was breathing fire.

Klaus turned Caroline towards him and watched her neck healing. He was hit with the sudden urge to see what her blood would taste like to him so without thinking he leaned in and sucked the remaining blood off of her neck, all the while ignoring the girl`s weak protests and multiple shivers. It was incredible, even to a human her blood was oddly tasty, he couldn`t start to imagine how notorious she should feel to him when drinking her blood in his real form. Pushing the thought away temporarily, he gently put Caroline in an armchair next to him before approaching Katherine. He grabbed her chin violently and forced her to face him.

"Now love, you`ve been compelled…" he said simply. "Tell me, is our sweet guest out of vervain?"

"Yes! She`s free of it!" the brunette assured him.

"Great!" he said smirking. "Now Katerina, I want you to take a knife of your liking and drain yourself from it, somewhere away from here like… in the bathroom maybe?"

Katherine grabbed the first knife she found and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Katerina…" He added just as she was ready to close the door. "I`ll ask you if you indeed drained yourself off of vervain and if the compulsion gives you away then I`ll make it hurt more than necessary, have I made myself clear, love?"

The doppelganger nodded and vanished behind the door.

Slowly, Klaus turned towards his blond captive and smiled at her evilly. She was avoiding looking at him afraid that he would compel her, but she couldn`t avoid him forever. She was stuck in the house after all.

"Now…" said the original vampire collecting his hands in front of his face in a satisfied gesture. "I was about to announce your verdict. Look at me love…"

Caroline decided to obey. She gave him her most lethal glare and Klaus understood soon enough that this girl could be deadly to him or any other male, for sure…

_My, my… _he thought. _She`s got spunk! Loads of it!_

This brought a sad smile on his leaps. Suddenly he changed his mind about punishing her. He told himself that he wanted to do it while being his true self, in his true body, but deep down he knew he just wanted to delay it. Either way, he leveled their eyes by sitting on his knees and trapping her on the chair. Caroline pushed herself as farther away from him as she could and that made him smile.

"Scared love?" he asked amused.

"You wish…" she said defiantly. "I just can`t stand your dirty scent…"

That made him smile even wider.

"Well that`s not my real scent you know…" he retorted making eye contact. "Wait to see what I smell like in my real body…"

His suggestion was clear in his seducing and mean glare.

"I have no wish…" Caroline started to say. "I… I don`t care about your stupid scent or about you! I just want out of here and away from you…"

"Very well then…" he said a little disappointed.

"You will not remember any of this…" he compelled. "You will go home and come up with an excuse for why you`ve been missing. An excuse you`ll believe yourself. You`re gonna go on with your activities and tomorrow you`re gonna attend the dance **you** organized. But I want you here the day after that, when I`ll return to my body I want you here to witness it and I want to see the fear in your eyes while having the first glimpse on the terrifying Nicklaus Michelson." At that point his lips curled up in a dangerous smirk. "I want you to look at my real face while I punish you, I want you to feel my eyes on you as you `re on the floor begging for my mercy… No go, and forget everything that had happened here before I tell you otherwise…"

In a flash she was gone and he was left alone with his witch to talk business. He was going to kill the witch bitch tomorrow night. And then…

Then the real fun would begin…

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it, let me know what u think...<strong>

**should i go on?**


End file.
